Series II Episode II The Reunion Tour Part 2
by dfsgfdgdgdsfg
Summary: What happened to Ryan? Is he dead? What is going to happen between Summer and Seth? Will Marissa still love Ryan if hes laid up?


Episode II  
  
Scene opens in ambulance with paramedic working on Ryan and Marissa who is   
  
very distraught.  
  
Marissa is sobbing trying to hold on to Ryan, which is hindering the paramedics' job.   
  
Paramedic: Miss! Miss! I can't do this with you in my way. Do you want me to save   
  
him or not?  
  
The paramedic says pushing Marissa off Ryan gently and into the seat.   
  
Paramedic: Stay there and put your seat belt you no use to him like this.  
  
The paramedic says half shouting.  
  
Marissa continues to sit there sobbing away watching Ryan lying there.  
  
Marissa: Is…is he going to be ok?  
  
Paramedic: He's lost a lot of blood but he's in very capable hands.  
  
The paramedic says reassuringly  
  
The screen fixes on Ryan and the slowly backs off from him and the scene ends.  
  
Intro  
  
New Scene. By the Cohen's limo Sandy is standing there. Seth and Summer are   
  
walking to the car.  
  
Sandy sees Seth and runs up to him before hugging him tightly.  
  
Sandy: Don't you ever run off again. Your mother and I have been worried sick  
  
Seth: Dad, We'll commence with the welcome back at a later time. We have more   
  
pressing issues  
  
Sandy: Yes, now you can tell me what happened on the way.  
  
He says looking angry.  
  
They get in and head to the hospital.  
  
New scene is in the car.  
  
Sandy: Well….  
  
Seth: Well what?  
  
Sandy: I want to know what happened  
  
Sandy was pretty angry because of what had happened to Ryan  
  
Seth: Lets just say the natives aren't as friendly as they first seemed.   
  
Sandy gives Seth an angry look   
  
Seth: What? 3 thugs jumped me, Ryan saw and come to the rescue and after that I   
  
don't know I ran for help.  
  
Sandy gives Seth another look  
  
Seth: Seriously dad, that's all.  
  
The scene ends   
  
New scene is back on Marissa and Ryan being wheeled through the hospital with   
  
Marissa refusing to leave his side crying.  
  
Doctor: Someone get her out of here  
  
Nurse: Miss, come with me, come on, you can wait through here in the relatives   
  
Room.   
  
She says slowly taken Marissa's hand off Ryan's and leading her through to the   
  
relative's room. Where she sits her down.  
  
Nurse: Do you want some coffee?  
  
Marissa doesn't answer but she goes anyway to get her some coffee.  
  
Marissa just sits there in tears as the scene ends and switches on to Ryan.  
  
The doctors and nurses are frantically working on Ryan with the doctors barking out   
  
orders to the nurses.   
  
Doctor1: I think it nicked an artery.  
  
Doctor2: Someone get a line in  
  
And other such techno jargon.  
  
The scene stays with him for a few seconds before switching onto Sandy, Summer   
  
and Seth who are being directed to the relatives room where Marissa is.  
  
Nurse: Right in here.  
  
She Nurse says as she opens the door and leads them in.  
  
Marissa is still in tears with the original nurse sitting there with her.  
  
Summer: Coop!  
  
Summer says running to her before sitting down next to her to hug her and rest her   
  
head on her shoulder to console her.  
  
Nurse: Someone will be in shortly.  
  
The nurse closes the door leaving just the four in there.  
  
Seth: This is all my fault.  
  
Seth says putting his head in his hands.  
  
Sandy: Hey, don't think that. Beating yourself will do no good what so ever.  
  
Seth hugs his dad and the scene ends with Marissa resting her head on summers   
  
shoulder and Seth and Sandy sitting together quietly.  
  
The scene ends and pauses on the black screen for slightly normal than longer to show   
  
time has past.  
  
Scene is back in the relatives room.  
  
Doctor enters.  
  
They all look up with hope and worry on all their faces.  
  
Sandy: Well  
  
Doctor: Ryan suffers a small cut to his artery and lost a lot of blood, along with a   
  
broken collarbone. Both on his Right side. We've managed to repair most of the   
  
damage and he's being moved to a ward and is in a stable condition at the moment.  
  
Sandy: When can we see him?  
  
Doctor: You can see him now but he's asleep.  
  
Sandy: Lets go.  
  
Doctor: I'll get a nurse to show you the way.  
  
The scene ends.   
  
Next scene is of Marissa, Seth, Sandy and Summer entering the room where Ryan is.  
  
Marissa sees Ryan first who is lying there with his right shoulder and arm covered in   
  
dressings. Marissa runs up to Ryan and starts crying again. She grabs his left hand and   
  
holds it tightly against her face.  
  
The others pull up chairs that are in the room.  
  
Nurse Enters.  
  
Sandy: When will he wake up?  
  
Nurse: Difficult to tell. Some people wake up within and hour, some take longer.  
  
Sandy: Will he make a full recovery?  
  
Nurse: Well he'll be laid up for a while but he should make a full recovery.  
  
Sandy: Good, well I better go ring Kirsten. Let her know what's going on.  
  
Sandy exits and the scene switches to him ringing Kirsten from the hospital.  
  
Kirsten: Hello  
  
Sandy: Hi  
  
Kirsten: Hey, any news?  
  
Sandy: You want to good news or the bad news first?  
  
Kirsten: Go on.  
  
Sandy: Well we found Seth, well Ryan found Seth.   
  
Kirsten: Good.   
  
Sandy: Except Seth was in a spot of trouble with some thugs and Ryan stepping in the   
  
help but ended up in hospital with a knife wound and a broken collarbone.  
  
Kirsten pauses  
  
Kirsten: Is…is he going to be ok?  
  
She says beginning to sob  
  
Sandy: Hey, don't cry, the doctor said he'll be laid up for a bit but after that should   
  
make a full recovery  
  
Kirsten: How is Marissa taking it?  
  
Sandy: Erm, she's in right state, she's was there when it happened so I think she's still   
  
in shock mostly. Look ill ring you back when I can get some more information but   
  
don't worry Seth's fine and Ryan will be.  
  
Kirsten: Ok.  
  
They both put the phone down and Sigh.  
  
Meanwhile summer is having a go at Seth  
  
Summer: Cohen, don't think you're off the hook. You just left me. I come over one   
  
morning expecting to be spending the day with you and your just gone. No goodbye,   
  
just some flimsy letter.  
  
Summer realizes that Seth is upset enough without her laying into him too late.  
  
Seth: Oh that's right. Lets keep blaming Seth. Its not enough Ryan's nearly dead   
  
because of me. You know what. Break up with me then if you're so mad.  
  
He snaps getting up and walking out slamming the door.  
  
Walking past Sandy who has just entered the room.  
  
Summer sits there shocked and speechless about what just happened.  
  
Sandy: What's up with him?  
  
Summer: Oh, he'll be back in a few minutes, just gone for a breather.  
  
She lied trying to avoid more embarrassment as she looked away looking   
  
embarrassed.  
  
The scene ends and the new scene is on Seth.  
  
He is rushing through the hallway to the main area of that section of the hospital when   
  
he sees two cops at the reception being pointed down the hall to the room Ryan is in.   
  
He walks up to some.  
  
Seth: Excuse me…Officer; are you here about the incident in the harbor?  
  
Officer: Yes, Are you Seth Cohen?  
  
Seth: That would be I.  
  
Officer: Then we'll need to talk to you  
  
Seth: Yes, follow  
  
Seth walks them to the room where Ryan is.  
  
Seth: Dad, these officers are here to talk to us about Ryan  
  
Officer: Mr. Cohen  
  
He says as he shakes Sandy's hand.  
  
Sandy: Officer.  
  
Officer: We'll be needed to talk to everyone that was there. The hospital has given us   
  
a room to conduct our interviews. We'll take you first.  
  
He says pointing to Seth.  
  
Seth: Oh, my gosh, im honored.  
  
He said sarcastically.  
  
Sandy: Seth.  
  
He said as if to tell him to stop being sarcastic.  
  
Sandy: Ill is joining you as their representative.  
  
Officer: Through here son.  
  
The officer leads him to a room with a table and chairs and a tape recorder in.  
  
Seth: Wow, really going all out on these rooms nowadays aren't they.  
  
Sandy: Seth, stop it.  
  
Seth was still angry from his argument with summer.  
  
The next part is a sequence of the officers interviewing each of them, switching   
  
between each of their interviews with the camera rotating around the table and every   
  
time it gets back around to the person being interviewed its another one of them.  
  
The first round of questions is.  
  
Officer: Now in your own words tell me exactly what happened?  
  
Seth: I had sailed to here for a few weeks and some of the local thugs didn't like my   
  
presence, so I avoided them. Things had been fine after that until today when they   
  
jumped me. Which is when Ryan got in and I ran for help. When the cops must had   
  
come I was looking around for help still and another one of them jumped me and then   
  
a bunch of coppers grabbed him and wrestled him to the floor.  
  
Summer: Well it all happened so fast, yea. We were following Ryan because my   
  
friend Marissa just had to see him about a personal matter. He went into the harbor   
  
walked around. We followed then he saw Seth being hassled by 3 guys and he stepped   
  
in and they started fighting. We stood there looking around for help when one of them   
  
pulled a knife on him and lunged for his chest but he moved and it hit him in the arm.   
  
At which point Marissa saw a cop car and ran in front of it and got help.  
  
Marissa: I was following Ryan with summer and we walked into the harbor and   
  
followed him about waiting for the right time to come up and talk to him and then we   
  
walked round a corner to see Ryan sticking up for Seth. They got into a fight after   
  
Seth ran off and one of them lunged for him. Then I saw a cop car and all I could   
  
think about was to save him so I ran in front of it and they went after them.  
  
The screen stops on Marissa's interview.  
  
Officer: Which one lunged for him?  
  
Marissa was still upset and was beginning to cry again.  
  
Officer: Who attacked him with the knife? Could you identify him?  
  
Sandy: Well hold on. Cant you see my client is upset enough as it is. Lets have a   
  
break, eh guys.  
  
The scene ends with an extended pause to show time has passed.  
  
The new scene is in Ryan's ward like room.  
  
Marissa is sitting near Ryan's head stroking his hair. Seth and summer are sitting   
  
apart from each other. Sandy is sitting on the other side of Ryan's bed.  
  
Ryan is still asleep.  
  
Sandy sees the look on Seth's face and then sees summers face  
  
Sandy: How about we go get us some coffee?  
  
He says looking at Seth.  
  
Seth: Yea, sure.  
  
They walk out together and down the hall to a coffee machine.  
  
Sandy: So?  
  
Seth: So what  
  
Sandy: You and summer. What's going on?  
  
Seth: Nothing. We got into a fight.  
  
Sandy: Why?  
  
Seth: She was having a go at me for leaving?  
  
Sandy: Do you blame her?  
  
Seth: No but the timing dad. She could of at least waited until we knew I didn't get   
  
Ryan killed  
  
Sandy: It wasn't your fault. No one thinks that,  
  
Seth: Well I do.  
  
The continue getting the coffee in silence. The scene then skips back to Ryan's   
  
wardroom thing. Marissa has stopped crying/sobering and is just sitting there holding   
  
Ryan's hand.   
  
Summer: He's going to be ok coop.  
  
Marissa half looks up at her before returning to watching Ryan. She feels him squeeze   
  
her hand.   
  
Marissa: Ryan?!?  
  
Ryan grunts. Still weary from the sedatives.  
  
Marissa: Ryan! It's me Marissa.  
  
Ryan: Marissa? Where am I?   
  
He says slowly.  
  
Marissa: You're in hospital. You suffered a knife wound and a broken collarbone.   
  
Ryan moans and takes Marissa's hand.   
  
Sandy and Seth return.  
  
Sandy: Ryan! You're awake.   
  
Seth: Ryan!  
  
Ryan: Hey guys  
  
Said rather groggily.  
  
Sandy: How are you feeling?  
  
Ryan: Like Ive been hit by a truck.   
  
Sandy: Yea well your ok now. That's what matters.  
  
By now it was getting late and none of them had anything to eat since breakfast.  
  
Sandy: Why don't you three go down and get yourselves some food. You've not eaten   
  
all day.   
  
Summer: Ok, come on coop.  
  
Seth: Good idea.  
  
They both say near enough at the same time. They look at each other and then look at   
  
Marissa waiting for a reply.  
  
Marissa: Im gonna stay here. You two go.  
  
Seth and summer walk out with nothing but the silent awkwardness.   
  
Sandy gets up and quickly heads to the door.  
  
Sandy: hey guys wait up.  
  
Seth: Yea what is it?  
  
Sandy hands Seth some money.  
  
Sandy: Get something for Marissa, Summer you know what she likes.  
  
Summer: Yea, sure Mr. Cohen.  
  
Sandy: Oh and get me something while your down there im starving.  
  
Seth: Sure.  
  
Sandy turns around and starts heading back to the room.  
  
Summer: Oh. Mr. Cohen. Why don't you come with us? Im sure Marissa wants the   
  
alone time with Ryan right now.  
  
Sandy: Heh. Well he's in no shape to be getting up to anything so I suppose.  
  
The trio start heading down to the cafeteria.  
  
The scene switches back to Ryan and Marissa.  
  
Marissa: I thought I was going to lose you.   
  
She says. Ryan was still a bit sleepy from the sedatives  
  
Marissa: Don't ever do that to me again.  
  
Marissa says beginning to well up.  
  
Ryan: Hey.  
  
He says holding his hand out to her. She grabs it and holds it to her cheek. She rests   
  
her head next to his and he puts his arm around her. They just lie there for a few   
  
seconds before the scene ends  
  
New scene is on Ryan and Marissa  
  
Sandy enters.  
  
Sandy: Hey I brought foo… Oh. Sorry.  
  
Marissa gets up and walks to the door.  
  
Marissa: Its ok. I'll be back in a minute. Just going toilet.  
  
Sandy walks over to Ryan and takes a seat besides him.  
  
Sandy: How you and Marissa doing? You two ok?  
  
Ryan: We're ok. She's in shock I think.  
  
Sandy: Well we had to practically drag her away from your side when the local police   
  
wanted to talk to her about what she saw.  
  
Ryan doesn't reply.  
  
Sandy: You know for a couple as in love as you two, you really should work on your   
  
communication to work through things.  
  
Marissa over hears this from outside the room. She pauses before entering.  
  
Marissa: Hey.  
  
Sandy: Hey.  
  
Marissa: Where's Sum and Seth?  
  
Sandy: They went back to their rooms. It's been a long day and they look like they   
  
could do with some time to talk about things. Marissa if you want to go you can Ryan   
  
and me will be fine.   
  
Marissa: No. Im staying here.  
  
Sandy: Ok.   
  
Marissa gives Ryan a kiss before snuggling back up to him. Ryan smiles, not because   
  
she kissed him but more for the fact that all he could taste was her lip-balm and no   
  
vodka, before trying to get back to sleep.  
  
The screen backs off before ending.  
  
The scene moves onto summer and Seth. Summer has Seth pressed against her room   
  
door. She is kissing him passionately while trying to open the door. The door opens   
  
and they continue kissing until she gets to the bed when she pushes him on his back.   
  
Closes the door and takes off her top.   
  
Seth: Dear lord. Miss me?  
  
Summer: More than you'll know. Im going to make it so you'll never want to leave   
  
again.  
  
She says grinning while approaching him as the scene ends.   
  
The new scene is on summer and Seth lying on the same bed in the morning with sun   
  
gleaming through the window.  
  
Seth wakes up to find summer lying there watching him.  
  
Seth: Hey  
  
Summer kisses him on the lips.  
  
Summer: Hey, now we know why Ryan and Marissa like sleeping in the same bed.   
  
Seth: Yea last night was pretty amazing.  
  
Summer: Yea but that's not what im on about  
  
Seth: What then.  
  
Looking puzzled.  
  
Summer: Waking up and the first thing you see is the person you love.  
  
Seth smiles as summer snuggles up to him.  
  
The scene ends.  
  
New scene is on Ryan's wardroom.  
  
Ryan and Marissa are asleep. Sandy however is not in there.  
  
Marissa wakes up and slowly sits up holding her neck, which is painful from sleeping   
  
in an awkward position. She sits there rubbing her eyes while they adjust to the bright   
  
light before turning to look at Ryan and stroking his hair.  
  
Ryan wakes up a few minutes later.   
  
Marissa: Hey.  
  
Said softly  
  
Ryan: Uh, hey  
  
She takes his hand  
  
Marissa: Feeling any better.  
  
Ryan: Yea.   
  
He tries to get up before succumbing to the pain.  
  
Marissa: Hey, the doctor said you should take it easy.  
  
Ryan sighs resting back down on the bed.  
  
Sandy enters looking chirpy.  
  
Sandy: Hey, good news. The doctor said that you could come home today. He just   
  
wants to check you over and then he said you're a free man.  
  
Ryan: Great.  
  
Said with little enthusiasm.  
  
Marissa: Hey that's good news.  
  
Marissa says noticing his lack of enthusiasm about the news and trying to cheer him   
  
up  
  
Ryan: Yea  
  
Marissa takes his hand.  
  
Sandy: Well im going to go ring Kirsten, tell her we'll be back tonight. I bet she's   
  
been worried sick. Then im gonna go down the hotel and get summer and Seth up and   
  
check out of the hotel so we can get straight on the plane.  
  
Marissa whispers to Ryan: I doubt they got any sleep last night.  
  
Sandy: I heard that  
  
He says as he exits to room.  
  
Marissa looks a little embarrassed.  
  
The scene ends.  
  
The scene is now on the payphone that sandy called Kirsten from before. He is   
  
ringing Kirsten.  
  
Kirsten: Hello?  
  
Sandy: Hey honey.  
  
Kirsten: Hey is Ryan ok? Why didn't you ring me, Ive been worried sick all night.   
  
Sandy: Relax; he's going to be fine. He'll be let out t in about an hour and we'll be   
  
getting straight on the plane and I hope we'll be home for tonight.  
  
Kirsten: He's being released so soon?  
  
Sandy: Yea they cant do anything more for him than we can do here. Anyway I'm   
  
gonna go get Seth and Summer.  
  
Kirsten: Why, where are they?  
  
Sandy: They both had had a long day so they went back to their rooms  
  
Kirsten: Yea right. You really believe they went back to separate rooms?  
  
Sandy: Good point. Anyway im gonna go get them and grab our stuff and check out.  
  
Kirsten: Ok honey. Love you.  
  
Sandy: Yea, you too.   
  
They put the phone down.  
  
Sandy dials Seth's phone  
  
The scene switches to Seth and Summer who are lying on the bed making out.  
  
The phone is ringing.  
  
Summer: Ignore it  
  
Seth: What if it's my dad?  
  
Summer: It's probably the room service with the wrong number  
  
Seth attempts to get up but summer pins him back down and attacks him with kisses.  
  
Seth: Summer!  
  
Seth says playfully.  
  
Summer: Cohen, what would you rather. Getting the phone or getting me?  
  
Seth smiles and they continue making out.  
  
The scene ends and the new scene is back on Ryan and Marissa.  
  
Ryan tries to get up again, Marissa sits up.  
  
Marissa: Shouldn't you wait for the doctor?  
  
Ryan half looks at her before continuing to get up. He manages to sit on the side of   
  
the bed.  
  
Marissa: Be careful.  
  
Ryan obviously does not like the fact that he is going to be laid up for a while.  
  
Marissa gets up and sits down by him on the bed, putting her hand on his face and   
  
pulling it to hers. She kisses him.   
  
Marissa: We'll get through this together.  
  
She kisses him again.  
  
Doctor knocks on the door and enters.  
  
Doctor: I hope im not interrupting.  
  
Marissa: No it's ok.  
  
She sits back down in her chair.  
  
Doctor: So Mr. Atwood how you feeling?  
  
Ryan: I've been better  
  
Doctor: Any pain anywhere other than your right side, any dizziness?   
  
Ryan: Nope.   
  
Doctor: Good. In that case I think you'll be free to go. Ill send a nurse in to talk you   
  
through what you can and can't do for the next few weeks.  
  
Doctor turns to Marissa  
  
Doctor: Will you be looking after him, miss?  
  
Marissa: If I have a say in it I will be.  
  
She says looking at Ryan, Ryan looks back at her abit puzzled she looks back   
  
playfully  
  
Doctor: Good, then I advise you listen to what the nurse says  
  
Marissa: Ok. Thank you doctor.  
  
The doctor leaves  
  
Ryan looks at her.  
  
Marissa: What? I didn't leave you right up until I was dragged off you on the way in   
  
and ill be with you the whole with this.   
  
Ryan: But won't you want to be down the beach or something? I mean its not going to   
  
be much fun looking after me.  
  
Marissa: As I told you at a party once. I want to be where you are. So this will suit me   
  
nicely.  
  
She says smiling at him before kissing him  
  
Marissa: Just because your gonna be laid up doesn't mean I wont love you.  
  
Marissa said trying to comfort him as she felt he could be trying to push her away and   
  
she could tell he was worried about her abandoning him.  
  
The scene ends and is now on sandy who is knocking on summer/Marissa's room.  
  
No answer. He walks down to Ryan's room and knocks on the door.  
  
He hears muffled voices. Obviously summer and Seth.  
  
Seth answers the door.  
  
Seth: (yawn) hey dad. How's Ryan?  
  
Seth says trying his best to look like he's just gotten up.  
  
Sandy: He's fine. Summer you can come out now.  
  
Sandy says smiling at Seth who gets rather embarrassed.  
  
Summer pops her head only out of the bathroom  
  
Summer: Hey Mr. Cohen. The shower in my room was broken so I come to use this   
  
one.  
  
Sandy: Yea right, I wasn't born yesterday. Seth. Me. You. Talk. Later.  
  
Seth: Ok dad   
  
Seth says groaning.  
  
Sandy: Anyway I need you two go get all our bags together. Im already packed. Bring   
  
all the stuff into my room and we'll meet there. And no more hanky panky you two!   
  
Be ready in an hour.  
  
Sandy gives him the key to his room.  
  
Seth: Bye dad.   
  
He says closing the door on him looking rather embarrassed.  
  
Sandy: Kids  
  
He says to himself.  
  
The new scene is on Marissa, Ryan and a nurse.  
  
Nurse: Now remember to change the dressing every few days and every time you   
  
wash and get it wet. I don't recommend any strenuous activities either. Anyway as   
  
soon as your guardian gets here to sign your discharge you will be free to go.  
  
The nurse begins putting some bandages and other stuff in a bag for him as Marissa   
  
whispers into his ear.  
  
Marissa: Looks like you wont be getting lucky then  
  
She says playfully.  
  
The nurse gives the pack to Marissa.  
  
Ryan: Thanks  
  
Marissa: Thank you.  
  
Nurse: Take good care of him  
  
The nurse winks.  
  
Marissa is a bit shocked by this. She gets up and kisses him pressing her lips on his   
  
tightly and having her hands on each side of his face  
  
Marissa: I'll be back in a minute. Just going toilet.  
  
Marissa says letting go of him and heading for the door  
  
Ryan slowly got onto his feet and began walking around while Marissa was away.   
  
Sandy walks in and notices Ryan is looking rather miserable  
  
Sandy: Your up! What's up?  
  
Ryan: Nothing  
  
Sandy could see he was lying  
  
Sandy: Bottling it up wont help.  
  
Ryan: its just tha…  
  
Marissa enters and Ryan quickly stops  
  
Marissa: Ryan your up. Hey sandy.  
  
Sandy: Hey Marissa could you run down to the vending machine and grab me a soda   
  
while I go get these papers signed so we can get out of here.  
  
Sandy hands her some money  
  
Marissa: Sure.  
  
Sandy: Thanks.  
  
Marissa exits  
  
Sandy: Well come on then. I don't even like sodas  
  
Ryan: Its just Marissa  
  
Sandy: What about her?  
  
Ryan: I can't expect her to sacrifice her summer for me and I don't think she will  
  
Sandy: So you think she's gonna leave you?  
  
Ryan: Wouldn't be the first time someone I loved has given up on me when times got   
  
bad  
  
Sandy: Come on don't be stupid. They had to drag her off your side when you went   
  
into the surgery room  
  
Ryan: Maybe but how am I supposed to give her a good time now  
  
Sandy: As long as she's near you I think she's happy. Come on. Lets go get these   
  
forms signed and get out of here.  
  
Sandy picks up the bags and him and Ryan start heading for the door and then to the   
  
reception. The scene quickly switches to Marissa who was listening in, she looks a   
  
little shocked by what she heard but quickly moves away from the door just as Sandy   
  
and Ryan exit.  
  
Marissa: Here you go Mr. Cohen.  
  
Sandy: Thanks, you got everything?  
  
Marissa: Yea  
  
They walk to the reception.  
  
Sandy: Hi, im here to sign the discharge form for Ryan Atwood  
  
Receptionist: Just one minute, sir  
  
Receptionist finds the form and hands it to him.  
  
Receptionist: Here you go sir, Sign here and here.  
  
She says pointing out where to sign. Sandy signs.   
  
Sandy: Right is that it?  
  
Receptionist: Yep you're free to go now. We have informed your local doctor and he   
  
will call you for an appointment tomorrow.  
  
Sandy: Thanks.  
  
The all walk out of the hospital.  
  
The scene switches to Seth and Summer who are in a room with all the baggage.  
  
Seth: Gee, you sure we got everything.  
  
Summer: Yup I checked both rooms.  
  
Seth: Good, ill be glad to be home   
  
Summer: Yea, me too.  
  
They hear a knocking on the door.  
  
Seth opens it and its sandy  
  
Sandy: Ready? We're checked out. Grab some bags.  
  
Summer: Where's Coop?  
  
Sandy: They're in the limo waiting. Ryan would be much use to us for carrying stuff   
  
down anyway.  
  
They grab their stuff and head out the door and into the limo waiting outside.  
  
Seth: Ryan! How you feeling?  
  
Ryan: Better.  
  
Seth: Im sorry, this was all my fault I should never have run away,  
  
Summer: Too right Cohen  
  
Ryan: It's not your fault, don't worry about it. It'll heal  
  
Seth: But what if it hadn't?  
  
Sandy: The fact is that it did. What ifs are no good to no one.  
  
They sit quietly in the car and the scene ends.  
  
The new scene is in the plane. With all of them finding a seat and sitting down.  
  
Seth and summer sit down together. Marissa and Ryan sit down together at the back   
  
of that seating section and Sandy sits in the Seats adjacent to Seth and summer with   
  
Seth being on the outside seat.  
  
Marissa rests her head on Ryan's shoulder (his left one) after kissing him.  
  
Marissa: I love you and always will, don't ever forget that.   
  
She says softly  
  
Ryan: I love you too.  
  
He says putting his arm around her.  
  
The scene ends. 


End file.
